Finally, I Love You
by jezzy.sparkyu
Summary: Kirim aku ke neraka saja, jika itu membuatmu puas. daripada aku harus merasakan kehidupan layaknya di neraka.. Cho Kyuhyun sunbae,,, sampai kapan kau membuatku seperti ini...


Cast: Cho Kyuhyun ( namja ), Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

rated : T

_Mohon reviewnya yaa..._  
_ini FF pertama aku, ini sad endong dan berpart part .. jadi mohon bantuan kakak kakak untuk memperbaiki pola penulisanku.. Gamsahamnida... _

_Semoga terhibur_...

~Sungmin's Pov

Dia tak tau bahwa aku sering memandanginya secara diam diam. Dia juga tak tau jika aku mencintainya. Bodohnya aku?. Mengapa ada lelaki seperti dia. Bahkan, untuk saat ini saja aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Seperti saat ini!

Aku berada di lantai 3 kampusku. Soeul International Universiti. Aku sudah 3 tahun mengemban ilmu disini. Dan 3 tahun pula aku menyukai kakak kelasku sendiri. Ia sudah 4 tahun sekolah disini, mungkin tahun ini ia akan wisuda. Bagaimana denganku jika tak ada dia. Sial sekali aku ini. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak pintar kebanggaan banyak dosen. Sering menjuari olimpiade Internasional. Dia tampan, tinggi, putih. Di sangat perferct. Oh iya satu lagi! Banyak sekali perempuan yang mengincarnya. Seperti aku ini.

" Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku?" apa itu, siapa ? Siapa dia?.

Sungmin's pov end.

" Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku" kata seorang lelaki jangkung seraya memeluk wanita cantik. Keadaan kampus memang sedikit sepi. Lantai 3. Siapa yang akan rela datang di gedung atas ini jika bukan sosok Lee Sungmin yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk setia melamuni lelaki pujaan hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

" K-kau? A-aku ..." Kata sungmin terbata.

" Iya? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Setelah lulus aku akan segera melamarmu dan menikahimu?" jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan melepas pelukan mereka. Sungmin tetap terdiam beku di tempat. Sungguh seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah jika dijadikan nyata.

" aku akan mengambil wisuda pada tahun ini. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang cepat katakan. Apa jawabannya? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang mematung hebat. Jantungnya berdetak semaunya, sangat cepat dan tidak stabil.

" kau, me-mengatui namaku?" Sungmin masih belum bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun secara langsung mengungkapkan kata kata yang memang selama ini telah di tunggu oleh Sungmin.

" tentu saja aku tau. Kalungmu yang berbicara? Jadi apa jawabannya?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memegangi liontin kalungnya yang memang bertuliskan namanya " Lee Sungmin". Kemudian, ia menatap kembali lelaki yang baru saja membuatnya melayang entah kemana.

" aku, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lesu. Sungin menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih terasa pusing jika harus menikah di umur yang baru menginja k 23 tahun. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtuanya di usia muda? Gila.

" bukankah kau menyukai ku? Atau bahkan mencintaiku? Tapi mengapa kau menjawab tidak tau? Tenang saja, aku yang akan berbicara pada orangtuamu dan orangtuaku. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Lee Sungmin, kau bersedia menjadi istriku?" jelas kyuhyun lagi dengan sedikit penekanan tapi lembut(?)

" Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Eh maksutku -?" belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Sungmin lalu mencium kening gadis maniak pink itu dan kau tau Kyuhyun mulai menjamah bibir mungil sungmin yang masih perawan (?)

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Sungmin berusaha melapaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun. dan alhasil Kyuhyun juga mulai melepaskannya.

" kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ciuman 5 detik itu berakhir.

" aku hanya belum siap untuk semua ini." Jawab Sungmin malu.

" lalu jawawabannya?"

" jawaban untuk apa?"

" tentang lamaranku?"

" itu.. ehm .. aku, aku .. aku tidak..."

" haruskah aku menciumu kembali agar kau mempercayaiku, Lee Sungmin?"

" S-sunbae, aku hanya sedikit ragu. Sunbae terlalu cepat" Sungmin masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Menatap kakinya dan mesih menggendong 2 buku di dalam pelukannya.

" Sunbae? Kau tidak ingin memanggilku Oppa?. Atau Chagiya~~. Kitakan akan menikah?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan reflek sungmin juga mundur satu langkah.

" apa aku sedang mimpi? Jika iya, jangan bangunkan aku. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini?" gerutu Sungmin tanpa menyadari Kyuhyn yang sedang tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Sungmin.

" kau tidak mimpi chagi? Kau hanya perlu menjawab ' aku mau menjadi istrimu,' hanya itu. Apa itu terlalu sulit?" Kyuhyun semakin memdekati sungmin dan Sungmin juga terus menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

" akan ku coba. Huuuuhhh ..." Sungmin menenangkan dirinya. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

" A-aku mau menjadi, ehhmm... aku mau, aku. Mau menjadi istrimu" muka sungmin merah sempurna. Ia malu bukan main. Jantung tak mau ia kendalikan. Laki laki ini berhasil membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

" kalau begitu bisakah kita berciuman lagi. Aku mencintaimu lee Sungmin"

" aku juga mencintamu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun's pov.

Sungguh mual setengah mati aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi ' aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku'. Gila gila gila. Aku mengatakannya kalimat mejjijikkan itu kepada Lee Sungmin. Adik kelasku yang baru ku ketahui ternya dia adalah stalkerku. Bahkan, aku menciumnya 2 kali. Ini sangat di luar kendaliku. Apa yang kufikirkan hingga mau tuhan!

Jika bukan karena orangtuaku yang meyuruhku untuk segera mencari calon istri. Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti tadi sore. Tahun ini aku akan wisuda. Setelah itu aku akan menikahinya. Baahhh... aturan macam apa ini? Menyiksaku saja.

Lihat saja jika sudah menikah. Akan ku telantarkan wanita murahan itu. Mana,mungkin aku mencintanya. Melihatnya saja aku tidak mau. Lebih baik menggoda wanita yang lebih seksi dari pada dia. Dan mengapa aku memilihnya?

Jadi, dia selalu memeperhatikanku dari lantai 3. Setauku tidak ada wanita yang dengan setianya memandangiku bermain basket setiap sore dari lantai 3. Bahkan, gadis gadis genit yang sering menggodaku saja. Tidak pernah sampi seperti itu. Ini alasanku, mengapa aku mmemilih dia. Gadis polos yang sekarang sedang termakan rayuanku. Siap siap saja untuk segera kuceraikan.

" Kyu? Makan malam dulu yuk? Appa sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" Eommaku. Wanita ini yang selalu menyuruhku untuk segera mendapatkan calon menantu. Ia masuk kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Menggangu saja.

" Ah! Iya eomma. Aku akan segera turun" jawabku malas.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istrimu? Jika tidak -"

" jika tidak, eomma dan appa akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita lainkan. Tenang saja eomma. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Dan ia juga menyetujuinya. Dia adik kelasku!" selalu ini yang di katakan eomma jika sudah denganku. Dan lihat sekarang wajahnya sangat senang ketika mendengar bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan calon istri.

" Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang membohongi eommakan?"

" Namanya Lee Sungmin. Mengambil jurusan journalist Broadcasting semester 6. Dia cantik, manis, menyenangkan, yang pasti sangat cocok denganku" sungguh bunuh aku jika aku mengucapkan kalimat memuakkan ini lagi. Eomma, kau tau, anakmu ini sedang bersusah payah untuk akting di hadapanmu.

" Kyunni~ah. Eomma sangat senang mendengarnya? Kau memang menbanggkan, nak" kata eomma lagi, ia memelukku dan aku juga membalas pelukannya. Maafkan aku eomma. Aku hanya tidak ingin di jodohkan.

Kyuhyun's pov end.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah. Mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang harus di lakoni oleh setiap suami istri. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memanfaatkan Sungmin. Dan hebatnya, Kyuhyun sangat pandai dalam bersandiwara. Selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian di hadapan Sungmin. Bersikap layaknya seorang suami yang bijaksana di hadapan mertuanya ataupun orangtuanya.

Malam ini di hotel kelas Internasional. Kamar VIP yang di pesankan orangtua Kyuhyun khusus untuk malam pertama anaknya dan menantunya. Sangat perhatian memang.

" Kyu? Aku tidak yakin akan melakukan hal itu malam ini. Aku masih semester 7. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku. Bisakah kita tidak melakukannya sebelum aku lulus. Aku berjanji akan-"

" Cukup, Lee Sungmin. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya."

next..?


End file.
